LOTM: Babysitting Misadventure P5/Transcript
(The heroes are all seen together entering Sammy's. Diana is seen holding Erin's hand) Diana: Oooooo! Erin: Sammy! Guess who! (Sammy comes in) Sammy: Whoa! Wow hey guys! Jessica: Hi Sammy! How's my favorite Targhul been? Sammy: Hey Jess! Doing pretty good! Man I'm surprised you're all here! (Sammy then notices Diana next to Erin) Sammy: Oh? Who's this? Erin: Oh, this is Diana Bearinger. Diana: Hello! Sammy: Bearinger? As in that Cloe lady you and Alex talk about? Alex: The very same. We're babysitting her while Cloe is out. Sammy: Doing what? Alex:..... That's a good question. Erin: She never did tell us. Sammy: Maybe she knows. Alex: Diana what does your mom do when she takes you to a babysitter? Diana: Well she is the leader of the Knights so she does lots of things. Alex: Like what? Erin: Does she go to meetings or something? Diana: Sometimes. But she mostly just keeps an eye on things in the event of monster or villain attacks. Like last year. ???: Wow you're mom sounds cool! Diana: Yeah! Jack: Your Multiverse is something else. Kyle: Yeah I think we can all agree that you get all the more absurd villains. Alex: I don't know. We do get crazy monsters bent on total Multiversal domination or destruction. Erin: Yeah. But we don't see the stuff Cloe's universe's face. Sammy: *Clears throat* So are you guys here to eat? Jordan: Dude of course! Spot: I want more of that ice cream! Shade: Come on let's get eating! Sammy: All righty! Lucky for you guys, I got a table that can fit all of you! Jessica: Thanks so much Sammy! Sammy: Follow me! (The heroes all follow Sammy to a back room) Alex: Huh? Sammy: I figured since you all come in one big group, I decided to give you your own private dining room! Zulu: Woooow. Slimer: That's awesome! Jack: Now I can get behind this! (The heroes all enter the dining room, finding it equipped with enough tables for all of them as well as some decor) Defenders: Oooooo! Sammy: I decorated the place with some pictures of us, if that's okay. Alex: It's fine Sammy! Jessica: That's sweet of you! (Jessica hugs Sammy) Diana: Are you two close? Jessica: Yep! Sammy: She's my mom! Diana: Mom??? Jessica: Well, adoptive mom, but it's more like a normal mom and son relationship here! Diana: Really? What happened to your old mom? Sammy: T-That's.... A touchy subject. But don't worry about kiddo. Jessica is an amazing mom, and I couldn't be happier. Diana: Aww. Sammy: By the way Diana. This is your first time here right? Diana: Yep! Sammy: Oh, then you're in for a treat! Alex: Yep. You and your four friends! Diana: Really? Sammy: That's right! Now why don't you all get seat and I'll take your orders. Erin: Right! Come on Diana! Diana: Okay! Follow me guys! ???: Alright! ???: Food! (Diana takes a seat with her four infants) ???: This is gonna be great! Diana: I know right..... Huh. ???: What? Diana: Hey what are your names? ???: Oh! I'm Harry! ???: Name's Julie! ???: Gina! ???: And I'm Mike! Diana: Oh wow! Nice to formally meet you! Julie: Thanks Diana! Harry: You too! Diana: *Smile* Sammy: *Walks up* Well, why don't I take your order first Miss Bearinger? Diana: Hmm..... What kind of stuff do you have? Sammy: Just about everything you can think of. Erin: Oh Sammy! Why not start her off with that world famous Grilled Cheese Sandwich!? Sammy: Hmm my Grilled Cheese Sandwich huh? How's that say Miss Bearinger? Diana: Ooo yes please! Sammy: Okay! (Sammy writes down everyone's orders. As they wait everyone talks) Erin: So. What do you guys think of this baby sitting job so far? Raynell: I'm having fun with it! Slimer: Yeah! Batty: It's even better than I thought! Alex: I still wish I could teach Diana a few more tricks. Erin: Ah don't worry Alex you can teach her some tricks when we get home. Jordan: Oh! Can I help to Alex!? Alex: Of course little bro! Jordan: Yes! Slimer: Ah Diana is just so adorable! Erin: You're really excited at seeing a human child Slimer. Slimer: I've never seen one up close before! Erin: Yeah but, you're REALLY excited. Slimer: They're cute! Don't judge me! Alex: Heh. SLimer being excited at human children is like a reverse Jessica who's excited about Targhul infants. Jessica: I heard that! Alex: You know its true! Jessica: Hmph! Batty: He's not wrong. Slimer: Yeah! Erin: Hey, you think Cloe might ever be willing to let her keep those infants? Alex: Oh you're right I didn't think of that. Raynell: She did take in a bunch of Targhuls from last year. Erin: She did?? Raynell: You didn't hear about that? Alex: I know Zulu wanted to bring some Targhuls into the other universe but I'm surprised it happened. Raynell: Yeah it happened after the Halloween party. A bunch of adults from different nests volunteered and went over to the other Multi-Universe. Alex: Oooooh. Erin: I think I remember that now! Raynell: Yeah! (Sammy and his clones arrive with food) Sammy: Here it comes! Spot: Yes! Shade: Food time! Ghira: All right let's get eating! (As the Sammy clones deliver the food to the Defenders, Sammy goes up to Diana) Sammy: And for our VERY special guest. (Sammy places a Grilled Cheese Sandwich) Sammy: A Sammy special! Diana: Ooooooo! Harry: Looks yummy! Sammy: Go ahead, try it out! (Diana picks up the sandwich. She takes a bite out of it. After moment she chews it and swallows it) Diana:...… (Diana starts making happy moans) Diana: THIS IS AMAZING!! Sammy: *Smile* Julie: Hey give me a nibble! (Diana takes a piece of the sandwich off and gives it to Julie who eats it) Julie: *Stars in her eyes* Perfection! Harry: Can we get sandwiches too Sammy? Sammy: I figured you'd all want sandwiches. Sooooo. (A Sammy clone brings in 4 more sandwiches) Gina: WOOOOW! Mike: GIMME, GIMME, GIMME!! (The clones put the sandwiches down) Sammy: Enjoy it! (The infants all start to eat they're sandwiches) Miles: Look at them. THey look so happy. Erin: Hey, no one can resist a Sammy Grilled Cheese! Alex: No they cannot. Erin: *Smile* Jessica: And now Sammy's probably earned a new regular! Alex: Oh definitely! Diana: Thank you Sammy! Sammy: Glad you like it Diana. And if there's anything else you want, feel free to ask. Diana: Another one please! Sammy: Another one? Well coming right up! (Sammy leaves to get another sandwich as Diana starts to finish up the one she's eating) Diana: Mmm! This is the best Grilled Cheese I've ever had! Julie: I know! Mike: It's AMAZING!! Gina; I can't believe we didn't come here sooner! Henry: I know right? Jessica: Awww. Aren't the 5 of them so cute? Erin: So cute! Slimer: Yeah! Ian: Heh. Miles: So what are you guys gonna do when we get home? Erin: I'm switching the babysitting duty over to Alex and Jessica. Alex: Us? Erin: You do wanna help her improve her power right? Jessica: Yeah totally! Alex: Of course we do! Erin: Then go for it! Jordan: I'll help too! Slimer: Wait I wanna play with her some more! Erin: Slimy, we've had our turn. Alex Jessica and Jordan should get a chance to show Diana some stuff. Slimer: Aww.... Batty: Hey, it's okay Slimy. She still might wanna play later. Slimer: Okay... Alex: *Smile* (The heroes all continue eating as Alex, Jessica and Jordan get ready to take over babysitting duty) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Babysitting Misadventure Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Spinoffs